


Angel Kisses

by Clownnboii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownnboii/pseuds/Clownnboii
Summary: Finley had taken his love on a sweet date, spending the night at home loving each others company. Cuddling and snuggling but Finley's anxiety kicks in but Whiney knows just what to do.
Relationships: Whiney/Finley





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai/gifts).



Giggles can be heard from behind the closed door. Heart felt smiles and kisses are exchanged. Finley caged in Whiney with his arms kissing up and down his neck appreciating every inch of skin, making the boy feel loved as ever. Whiney's chest heaved as he let out another laugh.   
"I love you so much, you are so cute and I can't believe someone like you has chosen me to be yours" Finley smiled in the crook of the smallers neck. Whiney shivered and ran his hands through Finley's hair.  
"Your such a sap!" He giggled  
"Only for you!" Finley quickly protested before going back to covering every inch of his body with kisses. The boys had gotten back from a date Finely had set up, a nice dinner and a trip to the arcade before coming back home and relaxing, to be in each other's arms.   
"Did you know you are so beautiful? Everything you wear complements your silky skin. Makes you look more irresistible" Finley sighed nipping at his ear. Whiney let out a slow sigh kissing the freckles on Finley's shoulders which gave him a idea. With many protests from the taller Whiney got up and grabbed a eyebrow pencil from his desk.   
"Baby can you turn your back to me?" Whiney asked. Finley turned his back, relaxing into his touch and closing his eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Finley asked as he felt the pencil dot his skin.  
"I'm connecting stars" Whiney beamed and Finley's face flushed. Whiney hummed as he did his work, feather like touches gracing Finley's skin, angel songs whispered in his ear. Everything felt slow and calm and relaxed. Just how he loved. Finley had began to doze into a light when Whiney jumped up and straddled his waist and kissed his cheek.  
"And a special kind here!" Whiney smiled big and tears pricked Finley's eyes as a wrapped his arms around the small boy holding him close.  
"You are my everything I love you so so so much I don't deserve you!" He cried, Whiney cupped his face and wiped away tears kissing his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, and then his lips.  
"I love you more! There's no need to cry love I'm always here for you" He said in a soothing to voice taking his hand into his and kissing each knuckle.  
"You are mine and I am yours, I will always be here to support and love you" He continued brushing his hair out of his face.   
"I hope you know that" He smiled before bring him into another soft kiss. Whiney melted to his body holding him close to let Finley know he was there, and Finley held on. He was aware. He was loved, he held his boyfriend tight before pulling him down onto his chest. Whiney listened to his heartbeat his Finely's breathe became more regular and stable. Finley shifted and heard soft snores coming from the smaller and pulled him close. He was okay, they were okay. That's all that matters.


End file.
